


28

by zachlu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, SeHo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zachlu/pseuds/zachlu
Summary: Junmyeon rests his arms on Sehun’s upper back as the younger boy snuggles closer into his chest.“Can’t sleep again?” he asks as he turns the page of his book.





	28

**Author's Note:**

> someone explain to me why i only ever write their relationship platonically

It’s past twelve o’clock when Sehun knocks on Junmyeon’s door. He’s in his pajamas, which are simple grey sweatpants and a navy blue long-sleeved shirt, and he can’t sleep. It’s not unusual for him to go to Junmyeon’s room when he’s like this, it’s a more a force of habit more than anything else. Junmyeon quietly says he can come in.

Sehun opens the door slowly, not wanting to disturb the other members. The door still creaks, however. He closes it quickly behind him.

The floor is cold against his bare feet as he shuffles over to the bed. The only light that’s on is the lamp on the nightstand, yet he can perfectly see Junmyeon laying back on the bed, with his back against two pillows. He’s reading a different book this time, since their last night together. It looks like it might be Stephen King’s ‘It’, but he isn’t sure. He just remembers him mentioning wanting to read it. Junmyeon opens his arms slightly, so Sehun can crawl into them.

He does just that, the bed dipping under his weight as he crawls to him and lies down. His right arm wraps around his Junmyeon’s body as he gets comfortable. Junmyeon rests his arms on Sehun’s upper back as the younger boy snuggles closer into his chest.

“Can’t sleep again?” He asks as he turns the page of his book.

Sehun sighs. “Partly,” he says against his chest. “I like staying here.”

Junmyeon takes a hand away from his book and threads it through Sehun’s hair. “Then just room with me,” he says softly. “You’re here most of the time anyway.” His attention focuses back on his novel and there’s a long pause. He continues running his hands through Sehun’s hair, only pausing to turn the page.

Sehun hums in content. His cheek rises and falls with Junmyeon’s chest as he breathes. His eyebrows furrow and he realizes he hasn’t replied to him yet. “Okay,” he says shyly. Junmyeon tilts his book to the side as Sehun moves closer to him. He presses a soft kiss to the elder’s lips. “Thank you, hyung.”

Junmyeon smiles and pushes a stray hair away from Sehun’s forehead. He sees the bags under his eyes and sighs. “Go to sleep,” he says softly as he kisses the younger’s forehead. “I’m almost finished with this chapter.” Sehun slightly nods his head, his eyes are heavy as he lays his head back onto the elder’s chest. He counts the beats of Junmyeon’s heart as he falls asleep. Twenty-eight is the last number he remembers before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [taymean](https://taymean.tumblr.com/)  
> please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed <3


End file.
